Trouble (Copnapped Sequel)
by namelessjen
Summary: Working in intelligence had always been risky, but newly engaged couple Erin Lindsay and Jay Halstead were aware of the risk. That was half the thrill. They'd been through a lot in the past year, but a new year was approaching. They're determined to make it down that aisle in one piece. It's a shame that Chicago has other plans.
1. Sneak Peek

**Trouble (Copnapped Sequel.)**

_**Sneak Peek**_

"Jay, what the hell?" Erin was trying to fight off the hands of her fiancé that were wrapped around her eyes, shielding her vision. It was an awfully annoying inconvenience. He was hiding something and she was growing impatient by the second, all she wanted was to see whatever it was that he was hiding from her.

"Just hang on, we're almost there." He promised, leading her somewhere, he'd already made her climb a small staircase so there was that. Other than that she had no idea where they were, or why they were going there. Jay had been awfully secretive lately and it was driving her insane, he'd started taking phone calls outside, and meeting her places instead of driving there together, she'd become suspicious. They stopped and stood quietly for a moment, Jay's hands left her face and she took a moment to adjust to her surroundings.

She stared out in front of her, a perfect little garden entered her view, garden's weren't often perfect where they were from but this was positively beautiful, judging by the look on Jay's face she figured this wasn't what he wanted to show her. "All that over a nice garden?" She teased him, causing one of those manly laughs she loved the sound of.

He took hold of her hand and showed her around the corner, a bed of flowers was only the beginning. Erin's eyes widened as she looked across the rest of the courtyard, it was a perfect set up, from the lantern lights to the table and chair set ups, she looked at him with emotion filled eyes. "Jay, I said..." She started, but he wasn't having it.

"I know, you said you didn't want a fancy wedding, but this isn't fancy. It's just nice okay?" He grinned, hoping she'd buy it.

All Erin could do was nod her head, it was beautiful. Her man had done all of this for her and for that she was eternally grateful. Jay stood back and watched as his fiancé wandered straight through the middle, her hands danced along the ribbon covered table tops and as she leaned down to smell the scented candles that blanketed the chandeliers with light. She turned around once she was at the start of the aisle, a smile worn on her face, "I love you, I hope you know that." She called out to him, his smile only widened as he heard those words that warmed his precious heart.

He stepped forward, about to tell her that he loved her too but the sound of his buzzing phone beat him to it. Erin's face fell as she heard his ringtone blaring from his back pocket. He looked at her regrettably before announcing that it was Voight on the other line.


	2. Our City, Our Lives

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Tomorrow is my 20****th**** birthday, holey crap. So I decided I would spend my last day as a teen writing about Linstead, and pretending I don't have any assessments due next week...anyway, hope you've all had a great holiday and that you're ready for another year filled with linstead, because I'm going to be writing! WOO. Tell me what you think about this chapter! **

Sometimes in life you just have to take a deep breath and hope that everything is going to work out alright. Just breathe in and think about all the good things there is to come, like weddings and babies and new seasons of your favourite television shows.

Maybe that would have been easier if you weren't a cop, or maybe not. Erin wouldn't ever really know the answer to that, she was a cop. It was in her bones. She felt it in every step, every breath, every second of every day. The rush, the thrill, the fear. It was all there.

She trusted her partner with her life, through sickness and in health, she trusted him and relied on him to make the right choices for the city they loved, the city they vowed to protect. Yet there she was, and he wasn't thinking straight.

"Erin. You're going to get through this." The whisper from a fearful man as he stood out in the street, as civilians crowded around like they were waiting for the latest iPhone to go on sale. There he stood, Jay Halstead. Her lover, her fighter, her rock. He wasn't thinking clearly, and it was going to get him killed.

They'd been planning their wedding, or rather Jay had been planning it. It wasn't like Erin didn't care for floral arrangements or cake toppers. She cared some, but it was Jay who had taken all the decision making on board. It had everything to do with the fact that his mother would be there, Erin knew this, everybody knew this fact despite how hard Jay tried to deny it.

It's not like she didn't give a damn about her own wedding but Erin had other things on her mind, Voight was seeing someone and she didn't know who or what it was about, her own mother was driving her crazy and it seemed criminals never slept, there was a rise in crime rates lately and it was doing a little more than stressing her out.

* * *

><p>"Jay, what the hell?" Erin was trying to fight off the hands of her fiancé that were wrapped around her eyes, shielding her vision. It was an awfully annoying inconvenience. He was hiding something and she was growing impatient by the second, all she wanted was to see whatever it was that he was hiding from her.<p>

"Just hang on, we're almost there." He promised, leading her somewhere, he'd already made her climb a small staircase so there was that. Other than that she had no idea where they were, or why they were going there. Jay had been awfully secretive lately and it was driving her insane, he'd started taking phone calls outside, and meeting her places instead of driving there together, she'd become suspicious. They stopped and stood quietly for a moment, Jay's hands left her face and she took a moment to adjust to her surroundings.

She stared out in front of her, a perfect little garden entered her view, garden's weren't often perfect where they were from but this was positively beautiful, judging by the look on Jay's face she figured this wasn't what he wanted to show her. "All that over a nice garden?" She teased him, causing one of those manly laughs she loved the sound of.

He took hold of her hand and showed her around the corner, a bed of flowers was only the beginning. Erin's eyes widened as she looked across the rest of the courtyard, it was a perfect set up, from the lantern lights to the table and chair set ups, she looked at him with emotion filled eyes. "Jay, I said..." She started, but he wasn't having it.

"I know, you said you didn't want a fancy wedding, but this isn't fancy. It's just nice okay?" He grinned, hoping she'd buy it.

All Erin could do was nod her head, it was beautiful. Her man had done all of this for her and for that she was eternally grateful. Jay stood back and watched as his fiancé wandered straight through the middle, her hands danced along the ribbon covered table tops and as she leaned down to smell the scented candles that blanketed the chandeliers with light. She turned around once she was at the start of the aisle, a smile worn on her face, "I love you, I hope you know that." She called out to him, his smile only widened as he heard those words that warmed his precious heart.

He stepped forward, about to tell her that he loved her too but the sound of his buzzing phone beat him to it. Erin's face fell as she heard his ringtone blaring from his back pocket. He looked at her regrettably before announcing that it was Voight on the other line.

* * *

><p>It wasn't the greatest way to come down from a wedding high, Jay glanced over at Erin whose eyes were drawn to the two bodies that lay in front of her, she had tried her hardest these past few months, she'd really tried but the sight of blood still brought up bad memories, like a wave of nausea that just wouldn't leave her alone. She'd been trying to put on a brave face, and really dead bodies had never sat right with her in the first place, but there was something different about everything lately, it was worrying Jay more than he was allowed to let on.<p>

He looked to Voight for instruction, he hadn't told any of them why they were there yet, as far as Jay could tell this was just a typical homicide. That wasn't what it was exactly, there was something in Voight's eyes that sent a shiver down Jay's spine.

"Who are these people?" Jay finally asked, his voice was higher pitched than he'd expected it to be, Erin was really worrying him and he was an idiot for letting that get to him right now, he knew as a boyfriend it was perfectly okay, but as her partner. He was doing a lousy job.

"They're friends of the mayor." Erin answered before Voight had even had a chance to open his mouth. Jay looked between the two of them, confusion washed over his pretty boy eyes. He didn't know why that was relevant but apparently there was something he was missing.

"There was this whisper about something like this happening a few months ago, but nothing eventuated until now." Erin added, after seeing Jay's reaction. Okay maybe she should have told him this before, but it's not like this topic was romantic. When was she supposed to bring it up? After dinner? While they were showering? It hadn't been anything more than a rumour around the time she'd heard of it.

Jay just nodded, he met Voight's eye for a moment just waiting for him to say something, anything.

"This isn't going to stop, it's an attack on Chicago." He spoke with anger biting through every word. The six of them were gathering around, listening intently and waiting for their boss to tell them how they were going to handle it.

"They're not going to take down our city; we're not going to allow it."

* * *

><p>Those words hung around in Jay's mind as he stood out in the street's weeks later. His fiancé, his world was in danger and he was determined to get her out of there.<p> 


End file.
